1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapping machine, and more particularly to a wrapping machine that can wrap an object quickly and provides a preferred wrapping quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer electronics, such as cell phones, televisions and computers and the like have become increasingly ubiquitous in modern society. In order to protect consumer electronics from damage or to provide a color pattern effect, a protective film is covered around the external surfaces of the consumer electronics after these products have been manufactured.
The conventional method of wrapping a consumer electronic product has steps of: cleaning external surfaces of the consumer electronic product, cutting an elongated part from an edge of the protective film, cutting the residual protective film into a size corresponding to, but larger than that of the consumer electronic product, attaching the cutting protective film onto a corresponding surface of the consumer electronic product and pressing to remove air bubbles formed between the surface of the cell phone and the protective film. When the protective film has been wrapped on the corresponding surface of the cell phone, the protective film is heated and a redundant portion of the protective film protruding beyond the corresponding surface of the cell phone is removed. Then, another protective film is wrapped on a next corresponding surface of the cell phone per the foregoing processes. Finally, an elongated part is attached around the surfaces of the consumer electronic product.
Although the conventional wrapping method can wrap the protective film around an object to provide a protect effect to an object, the protective film is manually wrapped on the object and this is time-consuming and inconvenient. In addition, the wrapping quality is depended on the skill of the operator so wrapping quality is unreliable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a wrapping machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.